


your heart is all I own

by elizaham8957



Series: Twelve Days of Stydia Christmas 2017 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, College, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Ice Skating, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE have some stydia fluff, does this have a plot? debatable, regardless there's nothing that quite says tis the season like plotless fluffy nonsense right? right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaham8957/pseuds/elizaham8957
Summary: “You ready for this?” Stiles asked, arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close and shielding her from the cold breeze blowing through the park. Lydia nodded, smiling despite the wintery weather. Boston Common looked beautiful, lights strung through the trees twinkling festively, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from Stiles’s soft grin.“I think the question that should be asked is if you’re ready for this,” Lydia responded, grinning up at her boyfriend. “We both know I can ice skate.”Stiles glanced at the Frog Pond in front of them, hordes of people skating around in lazy laps. “I can skate,” he assured her. “Not as good as you, but I’m better than Scott.”Lydia laughed, flashing back to that double date Allison had forced her on sophomore year with the very person now standing next to her. “I think a newborn calf could skate better than Scott.”





	your heart is all I own

**Author's Note:**

> Well, happy holidays everyone! I come bearing copious amounts of Stydia fluff. 
> 
> This prompt was inspired by a prompt on tumblr as well as Fer's request to write Stiles and Lydia dancing in the snow like in the music video for Perfect. 
> 
> I'll be back with another holiday themed fic every day between now and Christmas day (when I'm actually putting up three, whoops). If you want to chat in the meantime about our fantastic otp, I'm stilesssolo on twitter and tumblr! 
> 
> Enjoy, and merry Christmas!!

Something about this Christmas felt different to Lydia.

It might have been the fact that she was in Boston now, a place that actually had a shot at a white Christmas, but something was different from previous holiday seasons. She couldn’t quite pinpoint it, but the spirit here was more pronounced. It sounded truly cliché, but there was something almost… _magical_ in the air.

After years of looming threat of supernatural invasion hanging over them, some _positive_ magic was a welcome change.

There was also the fact that Stiles was here with her, and that made all the difference.

“You ready for this?” Stiles asked, arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close and shielding her from the cold breeze blowing through the park. Lydia nodded, smiling despite the wintery weather. Boston Common looked beautiful, lights strung through the trees twinkling festively, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from Stiles’s soft grin.

It was almost time to go back to Beacon Hills for the holidays— finals were done in a few days, Lydia’s roommates had already left for the break, Stiles was already technically done with the semester— but since she had the room to herself, he’d come up for the rest of the weekend, planning to fly out of Boston with her back to Beacon Hills.

Lydia certainly was _not_ complaining. Her classes were a breeze anyways— studying for finals was practically a waste of time.

“I think the question that should be asked is if _you’re_ ready for this,” Lydia responded, grinning up at her boyfriend. “We both know I can ice skate.”

Stiles glanced at the Frog Pond in front of them, hordes of people skating around in lazy laps. “I can skate,” he assured her. “Not as good as you, but I’m better than Scott.”

Lydia laughed, flashing back to that double date Allison had forced her on sophomore year with the very person now standing next to her. “I think a newborn calf could skate better than Scott.”

“Yeah, for a guy with supernatural reflexes and balance, he is a _nightmare_ on ice,” Stiles agreed. The line moved forward, the ticket window finally coming into view. It was a Saturday night, and the rink was crowded, Christmas music blasting over the speakers. Lydia hitched up the strap of her bag on her shoulder, the hard leather of her ice skates pressing up against her side.

Stiles rented skates when they finally got in, their bodies squished together on one of the benches as they laced up their skates. Lydia hadn’t been skating in _forever_ — probably since that same time sophomore year. She remembered the two of them sitting together as Scott and Allison flirted, and Stiles had offered her his sweatshirt, which she had vehemently refused— _But it’s the color of the Mets!_ he had protested, and Lydia couldn’t help but smile, looking over at her boyfriend now, blue and orange Mets winter hat pulled down on his head. This moment was so similar to that one, technically, but since then, everything had changed. Stiles wasn’t just some kid with an embarrassing buzzcut and an embarrassing crush anymore. This was the same boy who had run to save her time after time, who had always believed her when she thought she was going _crazy,_ had become so ingrained in her that when he was erased from _existence,_ she still knew something was missing. This was the boy she had fallen in love with, the boy who had snuck up on her, the boy who was showing her just how deeply she could care for someone.

Stiles glanced over at her, finishing off his laces. “What?” he said, expression quizzical, because he could read her like an open book. He’d always seen her, even when no one else had.

“Nothing,” she said, shaking her head, because she wasn’t exactly sure how to explain what she was feeling right now. “Come on, let’s go skate.”

They followed the flow of people around the rink in laps, hands linked as they skated and chatted. There wasn’t exactly much to get caught up on— they talked to each other over the phone or through Facetime so frequently— but Lydia enjoyed hearing Stiles’s voice in _person,_ not through the staticky speaker of her phone (for the tuition she was paying, one would think that the cell reception in her dorm building would be substantially better than it was.) Stiles’s hand was warm in hers, even through her gloves, their fingers laced together as they wove leisurely throughout the other skaters on the ice.

“For the love of _god,”_ Stiles complained, Lydia biting back a laugh as he almost fell over _again,_ the seven-year-old who had thrown off his balance whizzing away, knocking over someone else in the process. “Little kids who can play hockey are the _worst,”_ he added. “They have absolutely no regard for their surroundings, and they are _so fast.”_

“I thought you said you were a decent skater,” Lydia joked, turning and skating backwards in front of him, so she could face him. Stiles sputtered indignantly, gesturing wildly at the little kid who had almost knocked him over.

“That was _not_ my fault,” Stiles insisted. “He literally cut me off! Really, it’s a testament to my skill that I _didn’t_ fall.”

“Whatever you say,” Lydia replied, grinning, turning and falling back in line with him.

The song changed, a new Christmas carol blasting through the loudspeakers surrounding the rink as they skated. “I can’t believe it’s already Christmas time,” Stiles said, shaking his head, his eyes trained on the trees bordering the rink, all strung with twinkling lights. “First semester seemed to go by so fast.”

“I know,” Lydia agreed. “It feels weird to be going home.”

“It does, right?” Stiles repeated, his voice almost relieved as he looked down at her, meeting her eyes. “Like, I’m excited to go home, I guess. I miss my dad. I can’t wait to see Scott.”

“I don’t know how you two have made it this long without seeing each other in person,” Lydia interjected, a slight smirk playing at her lips.

“Don’t worry, I facetime him more than I facetime you,” Stiles assured her. “My roommates were reasonably convinced I was dating _him_ instead of you for the beginning of the year.” Lydia laughed at that, squeezing his hand.

“But there’s also some part of me that doesn't want to go back,” Stiles admitted, voice lower, eyes trained on the far side of the rink. “I know that’s horrible. But it’s been so nice, the past four months. Only having to worry about _homework,_ not when the next supernatural disaster is going to strike. Not having to think about how we’re going to make it out of the next fight alive.” He glanced at Lydia, his expression unreadable. “Does that make me an awful person?”

Lydia shook her head, looking at him, her expression soft. _“God_ no,” she replied. “I feel the same way, Stiles.” His face flooded with relief, his eyes trained on hers. “I love the people still in that town. My mom, your dad, Melissa. I want to see them again. But being in Boston has been like a breath of fresh air,” she admitted. “I haven’t felt like I’m going to scream in four months. It’s almost like I’m _normal_ again. Like our _lives_ are normal.”

“Yeah,” he said, nodding. “Exactly.”

She smiled at him, squeezing his hand. “It’s nice to feel normal,” she said, because while she was much more in tune with her powers now, was grateful for everything they allowed her to do, there would always be that piece of her that resented them. Resented the normal life that they had taken from her without her consent.

“If being normal means we get to go on _actual_ dates instead of fighting for our lives against psycho werewolf hunters and fear demons, then me too,” Stiles said, grinning cheekily at her.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure as soon as we get back Liam will tell us that he needs our help dealing with some new supernatural disaster,” Lydia joked.

The music stopped, a voice coming on over the loudspeaker and announcing that everyone had to clear the rink so the ice could be resurfaced. Lydia tugged Stiles to the door, stepping off the ice gracefully, Stiles right behind her.

The music started up again as they made their way to the far side of the seating area, where they’d dropped their shoes earlier. Lydia shivered in the chilly December air— now that they weren’t moving, she could feel the cold seeping through her jacket.

“You cold?” Stiles asked, barely waiting for her to nod in response before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into his chest, his warmth immediately radiating through her coat, his scent filling her nose and making her heart speed up. It was the little things like that— the feel of his hand splayed across her back, the shine to his eyes that wasn’t quite captured through video chat— the small things she didn’t even realize she missed until she was with him again. Long distance wasn’t easy, and it wasn’t always fun, but it was moments like this that made up for it.

“That’s the one thing I am really looking forward to in Beacon Hills,” she confessed. “It’ll be _much_ warmer there.”

Stiles laughed, his chin brushing against the top of her head as he nodded, her body still folded safely into his arms. “Oh, I love this song,” he said, as the music shifted, a slow, melodic Christmas song coming on over the speakers.

“Wanna dance?” Stiles asked, suddenly, his eyes sparkling, a lopsided grin tugging at his lips. Lydia almost laughed at him, smiling in bewilderment.

“We’re in public,” she countered.

Stiles just shrugged. “So? We’re never gonna see these people again. And I really missed you,” he added, looking at her with that soft, affectionate shine to his eyes that made her heart just _melt._

Shaking her head, Lydia snaked her arms around Stiles’s neck, her gloved fingers playing with the hair at the base of his neck. She let Stiles loop his arms around her waist, the two of them swaying gently in time with the music as the zamboni cruised by.

“I missed you too,” she told him, laughing as he twirled them around. “I’m really glad you’re here now.”

“Me too,” he said, the two of them still swaying. “Especially when we get home— so many people are going to want to see us. I’m glad we got some time just for _us,_ you know?”

“Yeah,” Lydia agreed, nodding. “It’s our first Christmas together, too,” she added, looking up at him through her lashes.

He paused for a minute, smiling at her privately, making her heart go into overdrive. “Yeah, it is,” he said, nodding slowly. “And definitely not our last.”

Lydia bit back a smile, caught up in Stiles’s eyes. He leaned down, kissing her briefly, his nose brushing against hers, spreading warmth throughout her entire body.

“Hey,” Stiles said, eyes suddenly focused on something behind her. “Lydia, look, it’s snowing.”

She turned her head, glancing up at the sky. Sure enough, little white flakes drifted down from the heavens, dotting the inky sky, sticking to Stiles’s coat.

“Wow,” she breathed, because it may be cliche, but the snow was kind of breathtaking. She’d been skiing before, had seen snow multiple times in her life, but she didn’t think she’d ever seen it _actually_ snow.

“I know,” Stiles agreed, hands still linked behind Lydia’s back. She glanced back at him, forgetting the snow momentarily, caught up in _Stiles._

“I mean, the cold sucks, sure,” he said, eyes still on the falling snow. “But there is something sort of magical about a white Christmas, right?”

“Yeah,” she responded, but she could only see the boy in front of her, snowflakes stuck in his hair, his eyes shining in the glow from the Christmas lights. “There is.”


End file.
